1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a rotary door floor heating system, and, more particularly, to a rotary door floor deicing and drying system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Under floor heating systems date back thousands of years including Roman and Korean heating system where stone slabs are installed on an upper part of flues in a hypocaust connected with a fuel feeding port and a chimney. A burning fuel, such as wood or coal is burnt thereby heating the floor from the underneath side. The problem with this system is that a lot of thermal energy is drawn off by way of the fuel feeding hole and the chimney when a fire is not kindled therein. Some modern floor heating systems include the circulation of a heated thermal medium fluid through long, thin seamless pipes disposed beneath a floor. A floor heating system that involves the circulation of a thermal medium fluid has a portion of a floor that is heated to a higher temperature than a portion of the floor associated with the end of the circulation path. For example, the temperature of the heated thermal medium as it circulates gradually decreases in temperature causing the portion that is first heated to be heated to a higher temperature than the area of the floor associated with the end of the circulation path.
Building entryways often have grate systems for the dissipation of water that is tracked in by pedestrian traffic. Grate systems often have a channel for the diverting of moisture to a drain that is located beneath the grid system. Grid systems are often located in an exterior environment, such as with a rotary door having a sector of the floor grid being exposed to the outer ambient environment. The temperature of the outer environment may be below freezing, which can result in a buildup of ice on the exposed exterior portion of the floor. Another problem with rotary doors is that moisture is tracked from the entrance sector to adjacent sectors, which can result in a transition from ice or snow to melted water. The problem with water on floor grates of rotary door systems is that the grate system is made of a resilient material, such as metal and the presence of ice and/or moisture thereon can cause the surface to have a reduced frictional characteristic.
What is needed in the art is a simple to install system for the deicing and drying of entrance door floor grates.